Seasons
by Okami Ronder
Summary: Seasons change, and so do relationships. This story will be about all of the couples, (RxF, AxT, KxH, SxJ, MxY, etc.) and what happens during all the seasons and their events. There will be Valentines, White day, Easter, Christmas, etc. A little fluff here and there.
1. Valentines

Kei sat at his desk, typing furiously on his laptop.

It was just the normal routine, though nobody talked.  
They all were nervous, well the girls were.

Akira and Megumi wondered about their boyfriends. Today was Valentine's day, there were many things to worry about.

Including chocolate. Hikari of course didn't really care much about what was going on.  
For Hikari, Valentine's day meant a lot of mail and love letters.

She did receive a lot of confessions, (much to Kei's annoyance) but she never really thought about actually starting a relationship with anyone.

Sure she gave out obligatory chocolates, but that wasn't love right?  
Kei sighed and sat down on the sofa.

Surely Hikari would realize the simple fact that Kei wanted her to give him chocolate, chocolate that symbolized love?

Akira set her teapot on the table. She looked over at Tadashi, who was eating some sandwiches hungrily.  
_Shouldn't I give him the chocolate I made?_ Without knowing it, her mind drifted to that thought.

Akira shook her head, blushing. Tadashi looked over at her. "Are you okay bear lady? You seem a little red."

He asked. "ITS NOTHING IDIOT!" Akira yelled at him and hit him on the head with her teapot.  
Everyone smiled. _/There they go again.../_ Megumi wrote on her board, with a small giggle.

Megumi thought back to Yahiro. He still hadn't given his reply to her question.

( FLASHBACK )

_/Do you love me?/ _Megumi scribbled quickly on her board, blushing.

Yahiro looked at her. He was shocked. Sure he'd asked her to meet him at the park, but this was just uncalled for.  
He looked away. "I'll give you my answer on Valentine's day..." Yahiro muttered.

( END OF FLASHBACK )

She sighed. Megumi gripped her board tightly. _He's probably just toying around with me again..._

Ryuu stopped stroking the koala, and looked at Megumi with concern in his eyes.  
"Are you okay Megumi?" He asked her, worry clear in his voice.

Jun stared at Megumi, he too, was worried about his sister.

_/It's nothing./_ She wrote. Ryuu and Jun looked at each other, "If you say so Megumi." Ryuu replied.

Hikari looked over her books. They were having a test soon. If she studied hard enough  
she could definitely beat Takshima!

Kei, guessing this, leaned over. "We both know you'll never beat me, _Ni-san_." He said smugly.

And as expected, Hikari got a furious look in her eyes. "DON'T CALL ME RANK TWO!" She yelled.  
Kei smiled. She was so cute.

**Afternoon  
**

* * *

Hikari sat under a tree, many questions flooding her mind. One of them, a question concerning love.

Kei had kissed her when they were in London, but surely he wouldn't be in love with her? But she herself had said  
a kiss is best shared with the one you loved, so Kei _was_ in love with her?

Hikari looked up at the cloudless sky. She was getting nowhere. _I'd better get back to the others, Akira will definitely be worried._

Hikari thought, and got up from under the tree. Speaking of the others, where were they anyway?  
She walked back to the main area of the greenhouse.

The cool winter breeze shook the branches of trees. The more Hikari thought back to London, her heart sped up a little.

_My heart is beating so...fast. Am I really in love with Kei?_ She asked herself.  
Hikari soon reached the seats set up at the middle of the greenhouse.

Ryuu, Megumi, Jun, Tadashi, and Akira were all there, but there was no sign of Kei. "Where's Takshima?" Hikari asked.

"Where have you been my darling Hikari! I was so worried!" Akira ran up and hugged Hikari tightly.  
"Get...off...please...Akira...You're choking me!" Hikari managed between frantic breaths.

Akira finally let go, and after a quick "sorry" from her, Hikari answered Akira's question.

"I was just sitting under a tree. It was a little hot after the picnic, so I went to look for some shade."  
Akira looked relieved. "Oh, and Hikari, Kei went to a nearby store for something. I wouldn't go near that monster if I were you."

Akira told her. Hikari nodded."I'll just go check on him, and don't worry; I'll be perfectly fine."

Hikari quickly made her way to the store she guessed Kei would be in.  
When she arrived, Hikari entered the store. _He has to be here!_

**To be Continued...**

**(A/N) Whelp...they were really OOC, sorry about that, and that this chapter was so short.  
This was my first fanfic, so please be kind. Any suggestions or changes you guys want me to  
make will be considered. I will be updating soon, so please review before then if you want anything to change.**

**Signing off for now,**

**-Okami ^w^; **


	2. Valentines (Part 2)

The store she was at was a grocery store, but with a twist. The store had an annual free-for-all with all it's customers.

Whoever won got to get what they wanted, while the losers had to buy the leftovers. Hikari had just recently discovered it,  
and for some reason Kei dropped by every now and then to join in. He used it to let off steam most of the time.

Employees were scattered around making sure nobody got hurt badly, they called this "rush hour".

Hikari quickly turned the aisle, hoping to find Kei soon. She paused to catch her breath. _When he fights, it's almost stealthy, he's probably there!_  
Hikari turned and dodged an old woman throwing pineapples at an angry teenager.

She looked up to see if she'd reached the storage room yet. There weren't many people that entered that area.

After a couple of seconds of running and ducking, Hikari saw the storage room. As she looked up, she saw a certain brunet jump from a tall pile of boxes.  
Hikari carefully climbed up the boxes; Akira would definitely be worried if she got even a scratch on her.

When Kei looked down to check if anyone was following him, and he saw Hikari. She waved at him with a smile. His eyes were wide with surprise.

Hikari was one of the last people he expected to see here. "Why are you here?" He stopped running from box to box. "I came to ask you something."  
She replied and caught up with him. Kei's heart fluttered for a moment, had Hikari finally realized his feelings for her?

"W-what is it?" He asked. Hikari looked up for a second, as if she was deep in thought. She walked a little closer. "Takshima, do you love me?"

Hikari blurted out. She looked down, too embarrassed to speak.

**Back at the Greenhouse**

Akira sat down on the sofa. She looked at the chocolate she'd made the other day. With a sigh, Akira put it on the table.

Tadashi walked in right after. "Huh, who are those chocolates for?" He asked, looking at the table.  
_Well...I'm not going to get anywhere if it goes on like this, I might as well give it to him now._

She thought to herself. Akira got up and took the chocolates off the table. Looking away, she handed them to him, blushing. "These are for y-you."

Akira stammered. Tadashi smiled at her gratefully. "Yay! Whatever you make is delicious!" He put in his pocket; Careful not to tear the wrapping.  
All the while, Akira couldn't help but smile weakly. It'd went better than she had thought it would.

Megumi, Jun, and Ryuu came back into the greenhouse after their walk. Akira noticed Megumi looking a little distant.

_Yahiro still hasn't given me his answer yet. I doubt he ever will._ Megumi thought sadly. Just then, her phone vibrated. /_Do you mind if I go outside for a while, I have somthing to do._/  
She wrote on her board and showed the others. Ryuu and Jun nodded, "Just be careful." Ryuu said. Megumi walked out of the greenhouse, and stood outside.

When Megumi turned on her phone, she saw a text from Yahiro. For the first time in a long time, she felt a small feeling of hope, that he might have feelings for her, but quickly pushed it down.

It hurt when you got your hopes up just for disappointment, which was all too common with Yahiro. The message read,"Megumi, I'll tell you my answer at the park."  
With a quick sigh, Megumi put her phone back in her purse and walked towards the park, which wasn't very far away.

She paused, thinking whether she should let Ryuu and Jun know where she was going or not. Megumi shook her head. _I have to deal with this, if I told them, they'd only worry about me._

When she reached the park's entrance after a few minutes of walking, Yahiro was already there. He noticed her walking towards him. Surprisingly, he was blushing.  
He usually had his poker face on, but this time it looked like he was actually flustered.

Yahiro turned around to look at Megumi. _/So can you give me your answer yet?/_ Megumi jotted down on her board. She was getting a little impatient.

He took a deep breath and stared at Megumi eye-to-eye. "Megumi, can I at least say something first?" Yahiro looked at her, he looked almost pleading.  
For a second, Megumi didn't know what to say. It was the first time she'd seen that expression on his face.

_/I guess so./_

Yahiro looked a little relieved. "I really am sorry if I've hurt your feelings in anyway. Now for my answer, I do love you Megumi..."

He mumbled the last part. Megumi's eyes widened. Yahiro hugged her tightly, which only surprised her more.

**At the Store**

Kei looked straight at Hikari, as if she had grown an extra arm. The love of his life had finally realized his feelings, it was more than the happiest moment in his life.

He smiled, "Yes. I do love you. And one more thing, will you be my girlfriend?" Hikari blushed again, but nodded. Kei kissed her. It took her by surprise, so He ended it quickly.

He had a feeling things would be a lot better from now on.

**(A/N) Sorry for the wait, I was busy with a lot of things. I didn't write much about Keikari because I felt they had a lot of  
****development already. I promise more scenes with them in future chapters .^ ^ And thank you pipi for your kind review, I really appreciate it!**

**Also, how was the idea of the free-for-all?**

**Signing off for now,**

**-Okami ^w^;**


	3. White Day

**Hakusenkan  
**-

Kei looked at himself in front of the mirror. _Today's the day . . ._ He thought to himself.

It was White Day. And it was his turn to give a gift to the person he loved.  
One last time, he stuck his hand in his pocket, making sure the box was still there.

He smiled and walked out of his room and went outside.

Today he walked to Hakusenkan because of the occasion. On the way there, he saw someone's gift getting turned down.  
For a second, he felt worried.

_What if Hikari doesn't want my gift?_ But Kei quickly got rid of that thought.

Of course Hikari would accept his gift. She was his girlfriend after all. He arrived at the greenhouse and saw  
all of the S.A guys giving out gifts to the people they liked.

"Good morning Takshima!" Hikari waved to him. Kei smiled. "I'm guessing you have a challenge in mind today, _Ni-san."_

Hikari pouted a little, but shook her head. "I'm not always like that you know, and don't call me Miss Rank Two!" Kei sat down, smiling.  
"Bear woman, I'm hungry!" Tadashi whined. "GET YOUR OWN FOOD IDIOT!" Akira yelled and whacked him on the head with a frying pan.

Megumi smiled a little. "Looks like Akira's in a good mood." Ryuu commented, which earned him a warning glare from Akira.

Jun smiled too, but stared at the panda in Ryuu's arms angrily, while it smirked at him.  
"Is something wrong, Jun?" Ryuu asked. Jun shook his head and forced a smile.

(Skipping to after everyone had their lunch)

Hikari looked at her locker, which was practically overflowing from things she'd gotten from boys.

Suddenly, the room seemed to get a lot colder. Hikari noticed Kei standing behind her, with a dark aura surrounding him.  
"T-Takshima?" She backed away slowly. "Hikari . . ." He whispered. Their faces were inches away, and Hikari was blushing like crazy.

Hikari tried to step farther away, but Kei cornered her. "W-what is it?" She felt a little scared. His facial expression couldn't be seen except for the frown on his face.

The room temperature seemed to go back to normal, and Kei's aura disappeared. But his frown still remained. Kei looked at her straight in the eyes.  
Hikari could clearly see now that he looked pained. "Is something wrong Takshima?"

She touched his forehead to see if he had a fever of some kind, but he pulled her hand away. "That's not it Hikari."

Hikari relaxed, but remained confused. "Then what is it?" Kei opened his mouth to reply, but before he could speak he was interrupted.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY ANGEL YOU MONSTER!" Akira ran in and pushed Kei away from Hikari.

"Akira? What are you doing here?" Hikari looked back at Kei, who didn't look very happy at Akira's intrusion. "I got worried since you didn't come back to the greenhouse, so I thought Kei might be the reason. You're okay now my dear Hikari."

Akira hugged Hikari, and pulled her back to the greenhouse. "Wait!" Hikari glanced at Kei who was now glaring at Akira.

When Akira and Hikari got to the greenhouse, Hikari noticed Kei wasn't there.

Akira let go of Hikari, and sat down in one of the chairs. "Akira, shouldn't Takshima be here by now?"  
Hikari sat down next to her.

"I guess so." Akira replied. Tadashi grinned. "Actually, he got here before you two, then left. Maybe you scared him off Bear Woman." He said.  
Akira shot a glare at him. "What's that you say?" She replied, cracking her knuckles.

"N-Nothing!" He assured. But Akira hit him anyways. Tadashi fell with a thud. "Owwie," Was his last word.  
"Oh yeah, Hikari, he left a note for you on the table." Ryuu told her, pointing to it.

"He did?" Hikari murmured. She picked up the neat piece of paper and read it.

**Hikari, meet me at the picnic tables outside at 1:00,  
****I'll be waiting.**

**-Kei**

Hikari folded the paper and put it in her pocket. She looked at her watch. It was around 12:00. Kei didn't specify whether it was PM or AM, but she guessed it was PM.

"Akira, I have an errand to run. I'll be back soon." Hikari told her. Akira nodded while choking Tadashi.  
Hikari ran out of the greenhouse and went out to the picnic tables.

Kei was waiting leisurely by a tree, and turned when he saw Hikari. "Early as always Hikari." He smiled.

Hikari, panting heavily sat down at one of the picnic tables close to Kei. "So what is it you have to tell me?" She asked.  
Kei walked closer to her and sat down at the same table, his head resting on his elbow.

"Hikari, do you still remember Valentine's Day?" He asked, his voice serious. Hikari blushed at the memory. "Y-Yeah."

"And you know I have feelings for you, right? Kei moved his face closer to Hikari's. She blushed even more. This time she just nodded.  
Kei pulled back. "Sorry if I scared you earlier. How do I put it..." He muttered the last part.

Hikari blinked. "I-It's okay, I was just a little surprised, you're forgiven." Kei gave a small sigh of relief.

"It's just, the fact that you're my girlfriend and there's other people who like you is frustrating." Kei turned away, trying to hide his embarrassment.  
Hikari smiled. "I understand."

"Anyways, this is for you Hikari." He handed her a small blue box, hoping she would like it. Hikari carefully opened the box. Inside was a seashell necklace with tiny  
blue diamonds in between each shell.

Hikari looked at Kei gratefully. "It's beautiful, thank you so much Takshima!" Kei grinned, happy that Hikari liked it.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait for those of you who liked this story.**

**I just came back from two days ago.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, because it was a pleasure to write~!  
****Sorry there wasn't many couples other than Kei &amp; Hikari though, in this chapter; I'll try to focus on more couples next time.**

**Any suggestions, requests, or criticism is much appreciated. Feel free to let me know in a review.**

-**Okami ^w^;**


End file.
